Logical
by Theoretical-Optimist
Summary: When Minerva McGonagall was eighteen, she fell in love with a muggle. She discovers that love can quickly turn to heart ache when there's logic involved. Written for Round 7 of The Houses Competition.


House: Gryffindor

Category: Theme (Love or Love Lost)

Prompt: He/She/Name looked down at the crying infant with disgust

Word Count: 924

Beta: Lovelyhanna Thanks Hanna!

* * *

Following her graduation from Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall accepted a position with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She'd been thrilled to be offered the position after graduating at the top of her class. She successfully achieved her own animagus transformation under the tutelage of Albus Dumbledore and now would be the Junior Assistant to the Head of the Administrative Registration Department. The job was a foot in the door at the Ministry and she hoped that it would have great advancement potential.

Orientation for her new job was set to begin in September, so she chose to return to her family's home in Scotland for the months in between. She never anticipated having a summer romance. She never expected to fall in love. She never imagined that, come September, her heart would be shattered by logic.

* * *

She re-met Dougal McGregor on her second day at home. He had been friends with her younger brother, Malcolm, and Minerva could vaguely remember the boy from her pre-Hogwarts days. He had been a tiny, wily thing with wild reddish blond hair, freckled skin, and a penchant for sunburns.

When she returned to the countryside of her childhood in the summer of 1954, that boy was gone. In his place, was a young man with roguish good looks, a chiseled jaw peppered with stubble, and calloused hands.

For Minerva, it was love at first sight. After a week of blushing like mad whenever she was in his presence, Dougal began to show an interest in the young witch.

He invited her on picnics and showed her how to birth a calf. They went on dates to the local dance hall and he asked her to tea with his mother. By the end of June, Dougal was stealing kisses in the late morning sun. By the middle of July, the young couple was skinny dipping in the small loch on his father's farm in the moonlight.

One week before Minerva was to return to London, Dougal asked her to visit him in the fields after he finished his work. When she arrived, Dougal dropped to one knee, pledged his undying love, and presented her with a ring. She threw herself into his arms and tackled him to the ground. In between not entirely chaste kisses, she happily accepted his offer.

* * *

Hours later, the amorous couple dusted the dirt and grass off their clothing and rushed into town. With elated giggles, Minerva allowed herself to be dragged into the local pub.

"We're engaged!" announced Dougal to the packed pub full of complete strangers. The patrons played along and offered the happy couple a round of hearty congratulations. A baby voiced its thorough displeasure at the loud celebrations and let out an ear-piercing wail.

Dougal looked down at the crying infant with disgust. "I wish they wouldn't allow parents to bring their screaming tikes out to places like this."

"Do you not like children?"

"It's not that I don't like them," Dougal explained, "It's that they shouldn't be in pubs."

"Do you think you want children?" Minerva was beginning to worry. The International Statute of Secrecy expressly forbade witches and wizards from telling their spouses about the magical world unless they had children who showed magical abilities.

"Dunno." He shrugged. "Maybe someday. Not for a long, long time. At least ten years."

' _Ten years of hiding half my life?'_ mused Minerva. ' _How would I explain leaving for work at the Ministry every day? I suppose I'd have to leave my job.'_

"Are you alright Minnie?" asked Dougal sweetly, snapping Minerva out of her reverie.

"Oh yes, Dougal. I just suppose I'm a bit tired is all."

He smiled proudly. "Well I guess it must be time to escort my new fiancé home."

"Yes, please. A good night sleep is what I need."

* * *

Despite what she'd told Dougal, Minerva did not sleep a wink that night. Her mind was plagued with thoughts of what would happen.

Would her life be like her mother's? Her witch mother kept her powers hidden from her muggle father for years. She did not cast a single spell until Minerva was born and showed her own magical abilities. She separated the witch from the woman. Would Minerva even by capable of doing the same?

Would she accidentally violate the magical laws that she soon would be tasked with upholding? She wanted that career. She'd worked so hard to achieve everything she had. Could she just throw it all away by listening to her heart?

How could she deny who she was for the sake of love?

Sometime around dawn, Minerva came to the logical conclusion that she must speak with Dougal and end the engagement. Dougal didn't deserve a wife who couldn't be honest. And she could never forgive herself if she deceived him. She knew that it was the right decision for everyone involved. Nevertheless, all alone in her room, she sobbed at the loss of what might have been.

* * *

Later that morning, Minerva stood in the same ploughed field that Dougal had proposed in just the night before. She felt both of their hearts break as she returned the ring.

It didn't matter that she loved him with all her heart. She couldn't live the life her mother had. She wouldn't be part of violating the laws. She had done the right thing- the logical thing. And love just wasn't logical.


End file.
